Insecticon Defiance
by Kingstriker
Summary: Bombshell's life changes forever after his brothers go missing one night during an attack by Shockwave. Since then he vowed to find them and wants to do it alone. But after meeting Bumblebee who has a hidden past, the two will have to work together on a long journey across Cybertron in search of Kickback and Shrapnel. And nothing will stand in Bombshell's way, not even Bumblebee!
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Insecticon Defiance

_**Well I finished my very first Invader Zim story and now I'm back to Transformers. Bombshell was always my favorite of the insecticons and I found a little inspiration to write a story about him. This story may not go far but I'm sure I will do a good job writing it. I got most of it planned already so please enjoy.**_

_**Universe: Fall of Cybertron/Prime AU with a mix of others.**_

_**Setting: Cybertron, Kaon**_

_**Characters: Bombshell (FOC), Shrapnel (FOC), Kickback (FOC), Bumblebee (Prime), Jazz (Movie), Barricade (Prime), Shockwave (Prime) Ironhide (Prime) Ser-ket (TFP Rage of the Dinobots) Warpath (FOC).**_

_**Yes I know Bombshell and Shrapnel are Hardshell and Sharpshot now in Fall of Cybertron and Prime, but I plan on using these names later on for them.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start

Bombshell (Hardshell) and his brothers Kickback and Shrapnel (Sharpshot) were always digging through garbage looking for anything interesting to use. They sometimes found leftover energon. They were homeless unfortuantely since their parents abandoned them so they had to rely on each other for survival. Bombshell, the youngest of the trio, was in for a very life-changing event. One night in an alley, the insecticon younglings were resting in a pile of trash. They kept more closer together that night since there were rumors of a mad scientist lurking around for mechs to experiment on. This mad scientist was known for experimenting on Insecticons making the trio targets. Right now, Bombshell was on watch for any suspicious activity. They all took turns keeping watch. The dark night sky darkened the alley enough so nobody could be seen. The wind blew easily past the mechs who walked by not bothering to look in. Bombshell looked all around making sure nobody would come near them. They didn't take too kindly to mechs who would try to harass them. Bombshell alone would send any mech home crying. He was the toughest and least predictable. He was very different from the other two who usually went to him when they had problem.

"Hmm, not one single disturbance." Bombshell shrugged. "Looks like we're safe for another night."

He couldn't have been more wrong. The large shadow of the mad scientist everyone was talking about appeared from the other end of the alley and evily laughed. Bombshell turned around only to recieve a fist to the face knocking him to the ground past his brothers.

"GUYS WAKE UP NOW!" Bombshell shrieked.

Kickback and Shrapnel wake up and luckily dodge an attack from the scientist.

"Shockwave!" Bombshell snarled.

"Well, well, well, more insecticons. The rumors were true...I believe these two may be of some use to me." Shockwave sneered looking at Bombshell's brothers.

"GET AWAY!" Kickback whined as he and Shrapnel are backed into a wall.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Sharpnel snarled.

But Shockwave only came closer and charged up his cannon. Bombshell growled and ran at Shockwave. He jumped up preparing to claw Shockwave's optic but Shockwave took his gun arm and smacked Bombshell across the face causing Bombshell's right optic to swell up. This also knocked him out as Shockwave blasted Kickback and Shrapnel in the legs then took out a stun gun to shoot them. Once they were out, Shockwave turned to Bombshell who layed motionless on the ground. He charged up his gun arm again, but before he could fire, another mech charged into the alley and jabbed Shockwave right in his eye.

"OOH! OH YOU SLAGGER!" Shockwave growled and starts swinging his fist and gun at the mech who got to Bombshell and picked him up. Shockwave, with blurry vision, was able to somehow grab the two captive insecticons and race off into the night while the other mech continued to fire. But Shockwave was gone and there was nothing he could've done to save the rest. Shockwave didn't live in Kaon and nobody could find his lab. The mech took Bombshell back to his house where he finally woke up.

"Where am I?" Bombshell asked looking at his surroundings.

He hadn't seen the inside of a house in a long time and he was amazed by everything in it. No room lights were on but the only thing else that seemed to be showing some light was the mech who saved him.

"You're in my house kid, I'm Ironhide." Ironhide greeted.

"I'm Bombshell...what happened back the alley? Where are my brothers? Are they dead?" Bombshell began to panic and rose from his spot against the wall.

Ironhide had to calm down Bombshell down by running over and forcing Bombshell to sit down back against the wall.

"Calm down Bombshell...just hold on a nano-click." Ironhide said just as tears began to form in Bombshell's optics. "Shockwave, the scientist punk, got away with them. I don't know if their dead, all I saw left of them was Shockwave shooting them in the legs then knocking them out...I'm sorry."

Bombshell cried even more once hearing that news. Ironhide may have been more of a fighter than a lover but he found himself hugging Bombshell who hugged back digging his claws into Ironhide's back. Bombshell was scared, he barely knew this mech but somehow felt he was safe. But his conern for his brothers grew and grew. He now wanted Shockwave dead. Bombshell broke the hug and stared at Ironhide with a serious look.

"Ironhide, I want Shockwave dead! I want him to suffer by me. I want my brothers back." Bombshell growled.

Ironhide could see Bombshell wasn't playing around and the fire and anger in the youngling's optics. All the rage built up inside of him and it needed to be let out. But instead he clenched his fists tightly then sighs through his grill-plated mouth.

"I'm going to kill him one day...he will pay for this! And that's a promise!" Bombshell snarled at Ironhide. "No one is going to stop me...NOBODY!"

"And I can help you Bombshell." Ironhide said calmly. "I'll toughen you up, get you a few upgrades, then hopefully one day, your brothers turn up and we can get Shockwave. After all, I heard he's wanted for countless acts of murder."

"You'll really help me?" Bombshell asked.

"Promise!" Ironhide smirked. "No matter how long it takes!"

_**7 years later...**_

"That's it Bombshell keep your guard up." Ironhide said from outside the boxing ring in his training room downstairs.

Bombshell was busy fighting a few training drones built just for fighting. He seemed to be pretty good as he dodged or blocked punches and threw a couple of his own. He was up against four of them without any help. He never needed help and he barely got hurt. The drones were big and designed to look similiar to Shockwave. Bombshell tried not to think about the past and has been doing well for awhile now. It has been seven years and still his brothers were missing and Shockwave was at large. Ironhide expected getting Bombshell away from the past to be hard but it was very easy. Bombshell himself knew he had to focus on the present. These days his strength has increased greatly. He was a very skilled fighter and gained a more dangerous and tougher personality. Ironhide wondered if it was the past that had changed him. Ironhide rememberd the first few years, Bombshell was playful and happy but now it was like that Bombshell had died.

"You almost got them all Bombshell!" Ironhide said as 2 of the drones were thrown clear out of the ring.

The last two drones ganged up on him and laid down a beating but Bombshell covered himself up before smacking the drones away with his arms. He kicked one drone in the face and out of the ring while he began to pummel the last drone until the head was torn off. Ironhide laughed.

"Nice work-out Bombshell...he-he, I bet now you wished your name was changed to Hardshell." Ironhide chuckled.

"Nah, not now!" Bombshell said turning to Ironhide.

"You're getting better...and that's something to be proud of." Ironhide smirked.

"Yeah...I am!" Bombshell chuckled calming down.

Ironhide could tell Bombshell wanted to smile...if he had a real mouth. He placed a hand on Bombshell's shoulder.

"You okay?" Ironhide asked.

Bombshell nodded.

"Okay." Ironhide said smiling.

Later on that day, Ironhide had some news for Bombshell. He entered the insecticon's room who was drinking some energon.

"Hey 'Hide, why are so happy?" Bombshell asked.

"Well kid, we got another trainee!" Ironhide said surprising Bombshell.

"Really? I didn't know you were willing to train others!" Bombshell said confused.

"Well, this kid really needs some combat training. And uh...he needs...a new home as well." Ironhide said nervously seeing a flash go by Bombshell's optics.

"Him too? Do you know him?" Bombshell asked unsure about Ironhide's decesion.

"Yeah...his name is Bumblebee. I've known him for years...me and him used to wrestle around all the time. But uh...I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about _why_ I need to take him in. And look he's younger than us so please don't make a fuss." Ironhide explained.

Bombshell's left eye twitched a few times but he gave in.

"I'll try!" Bombshell growled.

Bombshell wasn't used to spending time with people that weren't insecticons. Ironhide was a exception since he was taking care of him. The name "Bumblebee" sounded familiar.

"How good at combat is he right now?" Bombshell asked.

"Really good, but not as good as you and me of course. Oh and one more thing...before Shockwave did you know what, he and Bumblebee used to be friends." Ironhide admitted it regretfully.

"HE WAS WHAT?" Bombshell suddenly yelled angrily.

"But not anymore...calm down Bombshell!" Ironhide said seeing Bombshell was furious.

"I'm going to make his life a living hell!" Bombshell snarled clenching his fists.

"No you're not!" Ironhide sneered.

Bombshell never like that certain warning look Ironhide gives him and it scared him. He backed off.

"Ugh, I just can't believe-"

"Bumblebee hates him now because of what Shockwave had became." Ironhide explained.

Bombshell sighed tapping his claws against a wall of his room.

"Where is he now?" Bombshell asked.

"He should be coming over later tonight. Just please...relax!" Ironhide said. "He's my friend, a good friend!"

"I'll give him a chance." Bombshell gave in.

"Thank you!" Ironhide smiled.

When Bumblebee arrived, Bombshell stayed downstairs in the training room sparring with drones. Bumblebee was only an inch shorter than Bombshell and Ironhide. He was eager to learn how to fight better.

"Hey Bumblebee good to see ya!" Ironhide greeted him.

"Nice to see you as well! You're not busy right now are ya?" Bee asked.

"Nope not at all. Now listen Bee, my friend Bombshell, he's been through some tough times so please forgive him if he starts messing with ya!" Ironhide said.

"Well, I'll try. I never got along with Insecticons." Bee shrugged.

Down in the training room, Bombshell was still brawling with the training drones. He brutalized them trying to shake off some of his anger from earlier. He noticed Ironhide and Bumblebee coming down and he examined Bumblebee. The kid didn't look so tough to him. Bombshell scoffed and walked out of the ring over to them.

"Bumblebee, this is Bombshell!" Ironhide introduced him.

"Uh hi?" Bumblebee said.

"Hey!" Bombshell sneered with a hint of anger in his voice.

Bumblebee felt uncomfortable and Ironhide could sense this.

"I'm going to go get some energon I'll be right back then we can start some more training." Ironhide said going back upstairs.

Bumblebee turned back to Bombshell who was still looking at him suspiciously.

"Uh...so Bombshell...how's training?" Bee asked nervously.

"Fine..." Bombshell sneered before getting in Bee's face. "Do you really think this will be easy?"

"Well...it depends!" Bee said.

"Oh yeah, we'll see...just wait!" Bombshell snarled before walking away leaving Bumblebee confused.

"What did I do?" Bee asked himself.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**So what do you guys think? Is this worth reading? Please let me know but no bad comments! More info on Bombshell and Bumblebee's past will be revealed next time and in later chapters!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rivals

Chapter 2: Rivals

Ironhide and Bombshell watched as Bumblebee began to train in the ring. He was put against 3 drones to start. Bumblebee didn't look scared and motioned the drones to come at him at once. Ironhide was surprised at this but Bombshell's grill-plated mouth bended up knowing Bumblebee just made a mistake. But he didn't, as the drones advanced, Bumblebee grabbed one of them and swung him around at the others. He took the grabbed drone and slammed it on the floor. One drone tackled Bee but luckily he had them spun over so Bee was on top. Bumblebee punched the drone in the face twice before kicking him out of the ring. The last drone tried to get Bee from behind but Bee swung around and delivered a hard uppercut knocking the drone to the ground.

"Whoa, that was amazing!" Ironhide said switching off the drones.

Bombshell was in disbelief. Now his grill was bent down in anger. No way Bee could have done it so easily. Bumblebee was acting like it was nothing and walked out of the ring seemingly impressed with himself. Bombshell's anger was rising higher and higher and he shook. He could've sworn steam was coming out of the gun attached to his head.

"Thanks, that was fun! When can I do it again?" Bee asked Ironhide as they walked over to where Bombshell was swearing to himself.

"Mabye later...I'll teach ya a few moves that will really help." Ironhide said before Bombshell cut in.

"No, next time, I want to fight you!" Bombshell snarled going over to Bee.

"You and me? Uh...do I have to?" Bee asked nervously.

"What are ya scared?" Bombshell teased trying to get Bee pissed off.

"NO I'M NOT! TAKE IT BACK!" Bee suddenly yelled.

"MAKE ME!" Bombshell snarled back.

Ironhide got in between them before they could fight. This was going to be a problem...but Ironhide could handle anything.

"Okay you two, ya'll need to seperate for awhile. Save it for the ring." Ironhide sneered as the two did go their seperate ways but Ironhide pulled Bombshell back. "What is wrong with you?"

"Ironhide that kid is getting on my nerves!" Bombshell snarled. "I can't take it!"

"How is he getting on your nerves? You barely talked to him!" Ironhide said looking very confused.

"I know...but...look I'm sorry, I guess I'm not used to him yet." Bombshell sighed crossing his arms.

"Ugh, you need to get your anger under control. Stay calm!" Ironhide said softly.

Insecticons were known to have anger issues as they grow up and Ironhide had at some points learned that the hard way. The whole deal with Shrapnel and Kickback missing has been messing up Bombshell's mind. Mabye it was about time to let Bombshell handle some things on his own. He was nearly an adult now needed to do some things for himself. It was strange that even after 7 years Shockwave hadn't been caught. Ironhide has checked the news, sightings, other mechs, anything that could get them a location of Shockwave. Some hints were found but it was never enough.

"I'm trying alright?" Bombshell said now suddenly annoyed.

"Look if you want to fight him in the ring, you'll need to at least go easy on him. Besides, I don't know if you noticed but...the kid's been abused a lot." Ironhide said quietly.

"Abused? By who?" Bombshell asked.

"Uh...I don't know...some seeker back where he used to live. I feel sorry for him. And that's part of the reason why I took him in. To give him strength so he could be better ready whenever there is trouble." Ironhide explained.

Bombshell was surprised. Later on after the two had cooled down, Bumblebee and Bombshell got into seperate corners. Ironhide, this time, stayed in the ring with them and went over to talk to Bee.

"You ready Bee?" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah, this might be fun." Bee said.

"You want him to go easy on ya, he said he would if you want!" Ironhide offered.

"Nah, I like challenges!" Bee chuckled doing his own version of a smirk.

Now it Bombshell's turn to be talked to.

"He said he likes challenges!" Ironhide shrugged.

"Well then...no mercy!" Bombshell snarled flexing his claws.

Ironhide got the two close to each other as they were about to start.

"Alright you two, this is just a clean sparring match for 30 minutes alright. No energon splatter, no cheating, no insulting...and Bombshell, no claws!" Ironhide smirked making Bombshell look embarrased. "Ready...fight!"

Once Ironhide backed off, the two began. Bumblebee threw a few punches while trying to keep his guard up. Bombshell started off by dodging most Bee's blows. He had to admit, he was fast. Bee got him once in the chest, then caught Bombshell in an uppercut. Bombshell kept his slight anger far in the back of his head and felt slightly better when he got three punches to Bee's face before getting another punch in the chest. Ironhide watched as they kept sparring, neither one of them getting tired. He thought this was helpful as a way for them to gain respect for each other. At one point Bumblebee pinned Bombshell in a corner and Bombshell had to keep his face covered. Bee kept trying to punch the insecticon in the face. Finally Bombshell caught one of Bee's fists and punched the mech in the face hard enough to send Bee halfway across the ring.

"Keep it clean guys!" Ironhide reminded them.

After 15 minutes the mechs had both given each other at least one swollen optic and a few dents. Bombshell charged Bumblebee who was debating where Bombshell was going to strike. When bombshell aimed for his face, Bee duck down and send a hard uppercut to Bombshell again. Bombshell smashed his fist directly where Bee's nose would have been if he had one and Bee skidded into a corner where Bombshell attemped to knock him out. Bumblebee found himself about to be pinned against the corner and decided that wasn't going to happen. He charged Bombshell who charged back and both ended up punching each other right in the face at the same time. Ironhide had to wince as both mechs were propelled back.

"That's really going to sting in the morning!" Ironhide nervously said seeing the two looking at each other.

Now they were tired. It was like they used all their energy in those punches. But Bumblebee began to slowly walk forward not wanting to give up. He lazily took a swing but missed completely as he was a few inches away from Bombshell who took this chance to suddenly uppercut Bee to the ground. Bombshell was declared the winner by knock-out. Bumblebee laid dazed on the floor nearly forgetting what he had been doing. Ironhide walked over to Bombshell impressed.

"You okay?" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah, just need to take care of something first." Bombshell sneered walked towards Bee.

Bumblebee lifted his head and rubbed it trying fix his optics on who was in front of him. Bombshell towered over him menacingly making Bee feel unconfortable. Bombshell just stared at Bumblebee for a few more seconds before taking a fist and swinging it down at Bee who winced. But since the blow didn't come, he looked back up to see the fist uncurled into a hand. Bumblebee nervously grabbed it and was helped up. Ironhide smiled...he was right.

"You almost had me!" Bombshell admitted.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" Bee said. "Thank you for not knocking me out!"

"Don't mention it, besides, if Ironhide ever found out...it wouldn't be too pretty!" Bombshell chuckled. You alright?"

"Yeah, my optic should heal later." Bee assured. "What about yours?"

"It should be fine!"

"Hey guys come on, let's you repaired and fill up on some energon." Ironhide suggested as they walked back upstairs.

"We should do this more often!" Bee suggested.

"No mercy?"

"None at all!"

That night, Ironhide allowed Bee and Bombshell to take a walk around outside. But they didn't go the same way. Bombshell was heading back to his old alley where he last saw his brothers. Piles of trash and energon splatter still covered the place. He sighed as he went through a pile of newspapers that were some of the latest ones. He suddenly uncovered a newspaper article that covered info about Shockwave. He looked closely at the details. The article talked about a possible places Shockwave has been in the past 7 years. Mabye this was another clue.

"Shockwave." Bombshell growled and nearly crushed the paper. "You haven't seen the last of me.

His thought are interupted by the sound of a seeker zooming through the sky. Bumblebee was actually down the street from Bombshell and began to run when the seeker was heading straight for him. But Bee didn't get too far when the seeker landed in front of him. Bombshell watched from nearbye.

"Hey Bug! Where have you been?" The seeker snickered walking towards Bumblebee who groaned.

"Oh hey Dreadwing, I was just taking a walk!" Bee nervously said.

"Heh, I see you got your aft kicked by someone other than me!" Dreadwing smirked pointing to Bee's swollen eye.

"Oh that, it's just from...sparring with a friend!" Bee said trying to back away.

"Oh no you don't...what did I tell you about being around here?" Dreadwing snarled picking Bee up by his doorwings.

"OW! LET ME GO!" Bee snarled struggling to break free.

Bombshell couldn't believe this, he had to teach Dreadwing a lesson. A lesson that he probably wouldn't survive. And besides, Dreadwing's territory? This was HIS territory even if he didn't live there anymore.

"DREADWING PUT HIM DOWN!" Bombshell snarled walking over.

"Ugh, Insecticons! You know him?" Dreadwing asked Bee.

"Yeah, he's the one I was sparring with." Bee admitted.

"I never thought you would stoop so low to playing around with gross insecticons." Dreadwing snarled.

That triggered Bombshell's rage. No one, and he meant no one, talked about insecticons like that. Those were fighting words and a ticket to hell!

"Why don't you say that to my face?" Bombshell snarled standing to his full height which made him up to Dreadwing's shoulder height.

"Why would I if it's too disturbing?" Dreadwing snarled.

Bombshell had enough, his spark felt like heating up and his optics flashed violently with fire and rage.

"Bumblebee, close your optics for a moment would ya?" Bombshell asked trying to keep his cool.

Bumblebee shut his optics and felt himself fall to the ground as Bombshell tackled Dreadwing to the ground and beat him to death. Bumblebee kept his optics shut as he heard screams from Dreadwing and energon splattered onto Bee. He decided to take one little peek at the fight to see Bombshell ripping cords out of Dreadwing's neck. Bee jerked his head back wishing he hadn't seen that. After a few more brutal seconds, Bombshell stopped and grabbed Dreadwing's head.

"I shouldn't let you live! I really shouldn't! I'll leave that up to Bumblebee." Bombshell snarled.

Bumblebee walked over and looked at Dreadwing. He was a mess, dents, scratches, torn cords and body parts were everywhere. Dreadwing looked up at Bumblebee who was still deciding.

"I guess that's what you get for messing with...bugs!" Bee scoffed and stomped onto Dreadwing's chest hard enough to go right in killing him. More energon splattered on both of them.

"He's done!" Bumblebee said in a serious tone.

"Yeah...I'm sorry you had to witness that. But insecticons like me kill anyone who talks bad about them. This was an example, he won't be bothering you again." Bombshell said.

"Yeah...hey look thank you! I was worried I might get killed instead!" Bee said.

"Come on kid, let's go before the cops find us. And if anyone asks, we watched as Dreadwing was killed by a gang." Bombshell suggested.

"Agreed!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**I might try to mention more about Shrapnel and Kickback disappearance as the story goes on. But no they are not dead. Anyways, please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

_**At this point, we will be seeing what Shrapnel and Kickback are doing while they are still considered missing. I will be going possibly back and forth between these two and then Bombshell and Bumblebee. Just a reminder to you all that the Insecticons designs are mostly based off their Fall of Cybertron designs but the only real difference is that I gave Bombshell and Shrapnel claws since Kickback already has them. I don't know...I just think claws are cool! **_

_**One more thing, this chapter will introduce the Predacon Ser-Ket from the TFP "Rage of the Dinobots" comics. She is the leader of "The Forged" and one of Shockwave's helpers. So I don't own her, Habro and IDW Publishing does.**_

_**Anyways...let's continue!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Escape

Being all alone in his lab always felt nice. There would be no one to bother him and he could keep on experimenting on dead corspes and building advanced weaponry. Most of which he experiments on are insecticons. Shockwave was busy working on one mech who he had kidnapped off the streets and the mech was now praying to Primus that the pain would go away. Shockwave had been on edge for awhile now, Kickback and Shrapnel escaped only after a year of being tortured and experimented on by him. Luckily the results of the experiments weren't permanent. The only things that were permanent were a few scratch marks, dents and burns all over their frames. Shockwave's methods were brutal and he constantly beats them for no reason at all. They were never repaired so they suffered for a long time. Kickback and Shrapnel were too afraid to fight back at the time since they were little. But now they have escaped and were nearly adults, they believed they may have a chance.

_**6 Years ago...**_

A large hallway was filled with different cells. The cells were old and rusted. It was a surprise the locks stayed on. Nothing whatsoever was in the cells but walls, ceilings and floors. Mechs were dying in most of them, some have killed themselves. Upon the few that remained, Kickback and Shrapnel sat huddled together. They often did this to keep each other warm and they hated to be seperated. They were in deep pain and were covered in dry energon. They cried every night since they missed the outside world, the sunshine, but mainly their brother. Primus knows what was happening to him and how he felt. They were lucky that Shockwave didn't experiment on them everyday. Sometimes they didn't get taken out for a month, sometimes only one of them would get taken out much to the anger of the other. Shockwave had been trying to provide upgrades to the insecticons to make them more violent and stronger. In a stunning twist, Shockwave once forced them to fight each other for his amusement. When they refused, they were beaten up by some of the guards while Shockwave laughed. Right now they laid in the cell still hugging each other for warmth.

"You okay, okay?" Shrapnel asked.

"Yeah, I'm scared, scared, SCARED!" Kickback whined.

"Me too, too!"

"Will Ser-Ket come by again, she seems to love hanging around us when Shockwave's not busy torturing us!" Kickback asked.

"I hope so, I'm surprised Shockwave can trust Ser-ket, Ser-ket. One day Kickback, we will get out of here, here. I promise, promise!" Shrapnel said rubbing his brother's head.

"I want to see Bombshell!" Kickback began to cry.

"I do too but he must be okay, okay! He's probably being taken care of, of. We will see him again, again!"

Just then the familiar footsteps of the scientist started to come closer and closer to the cell. The footsteps were followed by another pair that were also familiar. Kickback and Shrapnel watched as Shockwave and Ser-ket appeared.

"Ser-ket!" Kickback weakily said.

Ser-ket waved while Shockwave opened their cell and walked in. Kickback is grabbed by the neck and dragged out.

"NO! NO! SHOCKWAVE STOP! NOT ME! SHRAPNEL HELP!" Kickback yelled as he struggled to break free.

Shrapnel attempted to get up but one look from Shockwave made him sit back down crying. Suddenly, Ser-ket stopped Shockwave.

"Hold on Shockwave, how long do you plan on keeping these guys? It's been nearly a year!" Ser-ket asked confused.

"As long as I want! Why? You're going to try and stop me now?" Shockwave sneered and tightened his grip on Kickback's neck who started gagging.

"No...I was just wondering!" Ser-ket said nervously.

Shockwave could tell something was up, he got right in Ser-ket's face.

"Just watch where you stand femme, I better not ever find out you are trying to set them free. I can easily experiment on you just as easily as I can on them. Mabye I can snap those wings and tail off!" Shockwave threatened. "I should've captured that dumb Bumblebee kid after he abandoned me because he thinks I've gone insane."

Ser-ket raised an optic ridge in curiosity.

"Bumblebee? You're talking about that yellow and black kid?" Ser-ket asked.

"Yeah...now I'm off to do my next experiment. Don't stay long!" Shockwave warned before walking off with Kickback still struggling.

Ser-ket sighed and looked back in the cell to see Shrapnel crying. She walked in to comfort him. As she placed a clawed-servo on Shrapnel's back he seemed to twitch at the soft touch.

"Why do you work with him, him?" Shrapnel asks looking up at her.

"I'm forced, he kid-napped me a year ago and forced me to work for him and if I ever tried to escape he said he will beat me. What could I do?" Ser-ket asked.

"Well, you're nearly his size, I bet you'd whip his ass, ass!" Shrapnel smirked as he wiped his tears away.

"He-he, if only I could. Hey listen, I really hope your other brother comes through, I'm sure he's doing everything he can to set things right!" Ser-ket assured.

"Yeah, Bombshell never gives up on ya! He's always there for you, and will do anything for you, you!" Shrapnel explained with a smile.

Ser-ket smiled back and sighed. But their slight happy moment was ruined when the screams of Kickback could be heard.

"AAAHHH! IT BURNS! STOP, STOP, STOP!" Kickback yells in pain.

Ser-ket hugged Shrapnel tightly as they both began to tear up. They could hear the evil laughter of Shockwave.

"We can't keep doing this, I want to go home, home!" Shrapnel cried.

"Trust me kid, I would help you two escape, but he knows where I live. Where else would we go? Surely we couldn't go back to Kaon, he'd probably think that." Ser-ket panicked.

They both thought and thought. Tyger Pax was known for having a few empty warehouses on the other side of town that nobody really used anymore...mabye they could hide there...but for who knows how long? Since Shockwave knew where you lived, going there was just asking to be offlined. Ser-ket was like a mother to them, she rubbed Shrapnel's head.

"Shrapnel, tonight...we escape...I promise you that!" Ser-ket said in a serious voice.

"I trust you!" Shrapnel smiled.

That night, Ser-ket walked down the long hallway leading towards the insecticon's cell not realizing a large red optic staring her down from the way she came. Ser-ket could sense someone was behind her but tried to ignore it.

"Ser-ket!" Shockwave's voice boomed.

Ser-ket turned around nervously to see Shockwave coming over. This wasn't going to be good.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"I'm just...taking a walk! I couldn't sleep!"

"You've been acting strange all day today."

"I've just been tired is all!"

Shockwave could tell Ser-ket was lying. He held up a fist making Ser-ket shutter.

"Don't play with me Ser-ket, why come down the hallway with the insecticons?" Shockwave sneered.

"What? I can't talk to anybody but you?" Ser-ket said rather angrily.

In response, Shockwave sent his fist crashing into Ser-ket's face earning her a swollen optic and a cut next to her mouth leaking drops of energon.

"Talk back to me like that again, and I'll make sure to rip out your teeth!" Shockwave snarls before leaving.

Ser-ket whimpers as she turns around and continues her walk. She placed a claw to her mouth and it was covered with blood in seconds. Once Shockwave was gone from her sight, she found Shrapnel and Kickback awake since they heard everything. Kickback only recieved more burn marks from Shockwave's latest test.

"Did he hit you?" Kickback asked.

"Yeah, but I'm okay! Come on, I know a way out of here...Shockwave's groundbridge." Ser-ket said unlocking their cell.

"Ser-ket you're bleeding. That Shockwave is so dead when I get my claws on him!" Kickback whispered angrily.

Once out of the cell, they walked down the hallway and they proceeded to find the main lab room where Shockwave usually worked at. Inside were two drones guarding the room. Ser-ket walked towards them just as they were about to try and contact Shockwave, she grabbed them both and slammed them against a wall. The drones were only half her size.

"You tell Shockwave anything about this...and I will come back and kill you both slowly!" Ser-ket threatened.

The drones nodded and raised their hands in defeat.

"Now activate the groundbridge!" She demanded.

The drones typed in the coordinates she requested and the green vortex opened up scaring the insecticons at first.

"Say hello to the groundbridge." Ser-ket smirked.

"How long has he had that?" Kickback asked.

"He's had it for quite a while now, barely used it though." She shrugged as they jumped through the groundbridge. The groundbridge led them straight to the other side of Tyger Pax where the warehouses were placed.

"We actually escaped!" Kickback cheered.

"So what now, now?" Shrapnel asked.

"I can take care of you guys if you want, besides we may need to lay low for awhile until Shockwave decides to stop looking for us...if he even cares! Knowing him, he'll probably forget." Ser-ket chuckled.

Once Shockwave realized she and the insecticons were gone. He was enraged but realized it was a waste of time to go looking for him when he could just simply force someone else to do his bidding. But instead he found himself doing better alone. He didn't need Ser-ket or those insecticons...but promised to kill them if he ever found them. For 6 years they stayed hidden and Shockwave wasn't really bothered with them anymore. He didn't even believe Bombshell would ever come to look for them. Why would he care for a bunch of "Scrap-eaters"? There was more where that came from. It was just a minor setback.

_**Back to the**_** present...**

Bombshell and Bumblebee arrived back at Ironhide's house talking and laughing. Ironhide thought he had been clocked in the head after seeing the two getting along so well.

"So I take it you guys didn't fight at all?" Ironhide teased.

"No, but...I heard Dreadwing was killed by a gang tonight!" Bombshell said and winked at Bee who winked back quickly.

Ironhide bought it and walked away smiling.

"Hey Bombshell, what happened with that paper you found?" Bee asked.

"Don't worry, I still got it and I'm going to start looking up some info tomorrow. And if somehow I got to go on a dangerous mission to find my brothers then Primus damn it I'll do it. What about you?"

"I'm in!" Bee said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Even if the journey's long?"

"Yep!"

"If we have to fight people?"

"Bring it on!"

"What if we don't get to come back?"

"Oh there's always a way!"

"You know Bee, I'm starting to like the way you think!" Bombshell said bending his grill mouth up to look like he was smiling.

The two fist-bumped before retiring to their beds...Ironhide had seen the whole thing and looked worried...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**More scenes with Ser-ket, Shrapnel and Kickback will be shown and mabye even a few more backstories with Shockwave and Bumblebee also. I am hoping to strengthen the bond between Bombshell and Bumblebee as the story goes on. Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

**_To my friend Prodigal, Mandible seems like a good character to include especially because of his backstory. However, I don't think I will be able to include any OC's in this story judging by where this is going. Sorry Prodigal. _**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mission

Early the next morning, Bumblebee layed on his bed thinking all about what happened yesterday. He was glad Bombshell had killed Dreadwing but the way he was killed still made him shiver. Never in his life had he seen such brutality. It was disturbing but somewhat cool. His mind flashed back to the day he decided to quit hanging around Shockwave. It was also the day he last saw a certain Predacon.

_**8 Years ago...**_

In Tyger Pax, Bumblebee and his best friend Ser-ket loved to cause trouble at night, mainly pulling pranks and breaking windows of homes and businesses. Ser-ket acted like a big sister to Bumblebee but they secretly loved each other. They never got in trouble as they were pretty sneaky and quiet. However, Ser-ket never trusted Shockwave when he would demand Bumblebee to fetch him a few things for his lab. This was around the time Shockwave had started getting an interest in experiments on mechs. Bumblebee mainly preferred Shockwave to act more like he used to when he would just build simple machines and weapons that could deal a lot of damage. But the power of technology and info on ancient creatures of Cybertron consumed him greatly and caused him to go insane with power. Bumblebee and Shockwave weren't considered true friends, they just knew each other and Bee would help him out when he needed it. But Bumblebee never knew where exactly his lair was. One night, he followed Bee and Ser-ket on one of their nights out causing trouble.

"Okay Bee, you see that window over there?" Ser-ket pointed to the window on a house. "Use that rock and break it. This will be fun."

Bumblebee picked up the rock next to him and threw it at the window. The window made a loud shattering sound and shouting could be heard inside. Bee and Ser-ket raced down the street laughing their afts off not knowing Shockwave still following them.

"That was excellent, man you're the best at coming up with ideas!" Bee laughed. "Ooh, next time, you should use your siphon claw and knock down some of those market stands downtown."

"I might!" Ser-ket smirked waving her tail which had the siphon claw connected on the end. "So Bee...I was wondering uh...you like me right?"

"Yes...I do...I really do!" Bee said slightly embarrased. "And you?"

"Yeah...mabye a bit more than I should!" Ser-ket smiled nervously.

The two noticed how close they were standing to each other and looked into each other's optics. They both knew what was going to happen next. Bumblebee may not have had a mouth...but he still found ways to kiss. Soon he and Ser-ket entered into a passionate kiss. They were loving every second of it. Just then, Shockwave walked over seemingly minding his own business. Bumblebee and Ser-ket saw him and pulled away from each other quickly embarrased.

"Hello Bumblebee...Ser-ket." Shockwave greeted.

"Hey Shockwave look, me and Ser-ket are busy tonight so I can't help you out." Bee said regretfully. "So what is it?"

"Not a problem, besides, your services are no longer required. I got what I need right...HERE!" Shockwave snarls as he grabs Ser-ket from behind and points his gun arm at the side of her head. Bumblebee gasps and tries to help.

"SHOCKWAVE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bee yelled.

Ser-ket struggled to get out of Shockwave's grasp. She wrapped her tail around Shockwave head in an attempt to choke him. Then she bit him repeatedly but nothing took actual affect.

"Come near her, and you will get shot!" Shockwave snarled.

"LET HER GO! WHAT DID SHE DO?" Bee snarled.

"Nothing, but since I have grown an interest in experimenting on people, I've been needing an assistant...forced of course. I don't need you anymore Bee, you're outdated. However, if you want to see Ser-ket again, you will become my new servant. If not, go away. But try and stop me, and I will teach her how to be with a real mech!" Shockwave demanded making Ser-ket cry in fear.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE INSANE! I WILL NEVER BECOME YOU'RE SERVANT! LET HER GO!" Bee snarled charging Shockwave.

"No don't!" Ser-ket yelled. "I'll be fine!"

Bumblebee was about to punch Shockwave but the mech blasted Bee in the chest next to his spark chamber making him spin around and fall to the ground.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Ser-ket yelled.

"Fine, you'll never understand the true power of science! Now then Ser-ket, you're coming with me!" Shockwave snarled and dragged her back to his lair.

Ser-ket kicked and bit constantly until Shockwave got annoyed and knocked her out with a single punch to the face. Bumblebee clutched his chest and looked to see they were gone. He clenched his fists and slammed them into the ground hard.

"Goodbye...Ser-ket..." Bumblebee began to cry. "SSHHHOOOCCCCKKKKWAAAVVVVVVVE EEEEEEE!"

_**Back to the present...**_

Bumblebee jumped from his thoughts realizing he had just yelled Shockwave's name out loud as well as in his thoughts. He clutched the same spot Shockwave had shot him at and winced. Then he remembered that Ser-ket may have been a part of the clue as to where they were. He raced out of his room and towards the basement where a few computers were located near the training room. Bombshell had heard everything and followed Bee down.

"Hey Bee, what happened?" Bombshell asked seeing Bumblebee looking pretty mad.

"I believe I just found some info that is sure to give us a boost! Ser-ket!" Bumblebee said typing in something.

"Ser-ket? Who's that?" Bombshell asked.

"She was my best friend. A Predacon. We used to play pranks on each other, break windows, spar, just mainly have a good time. Then, we fell in love, but Shockwave ruined the moment, kidnapped Ser-ket and threaten to kill me...and rape her...if I tried to..." Bumblebee couldn't continue as he was now crying waterfalls.

Bombshell was in total shock. This couldn't have been possible. He grabbed Bumblebee into a comforting hug and Bee cried like a little kid. Bombshell rubbed the back of Bee's head gently with his claws. This wasn't right...Shockwave was definently going too far. Ser-ket meant a lot to Bumblebee. Bombshell wanted to make sure that Bumblebee receives justice! Bombshell may have been an aggressive and tough insecticon...but even he didn't want Bumblebee to suffer.

"You going to be okay?" Bombshell asked.

"Yeah...I will. Now I guess I can...show you some info." Bumblebee said sitting back down to type in some more things. "Do you have the paper?"

"Right here!" Bombshell said placing it down on the table. "This article shows where Shockwave has been since that night. A lot of these places were torn down, blown up or just ran out of business and abandoned. However, you're from Tyger Pax right?"

"Yeah, one of Shockwave's labs is set there. But I don't think he would be there anymore if he travels from time to time. And I doubt the others would be there either." Bee shrugged.

"So tell me, why did you move here?" Bombshell asked. "Ironhide wouldn't tell me."

"Okay, so during my time in Tyger Pax, I often talked with Ironhide over the computers. Sometimes we met at several locations to hang out. But after Ser-ket was kid-napped, I was too angry and scared to stay there knowing Shockwave would try and kill me. So I moved from city to city, made a few stops here and there, then finally decided to live here where me and Ironhide could be closer. And then I met that asshole Dreadwing...so...yeah..." Bee explained everything.

"Interesting...so...is that Ser-ket?" Bombshell asked pointing to a picture of her that appeared on the screen.

"Yeah...my babe! My Predacon babe!" Bee said doing his version of a smirk.

"Nice job Kid...didn't know you had it in ya!" Bombshell said bending his grill-mouth up.

"Thanks...so I never asked but, what is it like to be an insecticon?"

"It's okay I guess... we have to survive on our own most of the time. Our only weapons are our claws and one or two weapons built into ya. Most lived in alleys, in packs, and houses. We are usually tougher than we look and we usually kill anyone who insults us. Most insecticons eat their prey and love the flow of energon spilling out onto their bodies. It like having a party but with one dead mech!" Bombshell said rubbing his hands together.

Now Bumblebee was creeped out so Bombshell stopped.

"So do you have any idea where Ser-ket may be hiding?" Bombshell asked.

"Well, knowing her...we liked to plan our hideouts in warehouses. As for Shockwave, some police departments must have info about him and where could he currently be. My friend Jazz could help." Bee explained.

"Jazz? Who's Jazz?"

"Trust me, you'll know him when you see him. If you see a mech my size and wear's a visor all the time...that's him! He likes to travel and hang around the Iacon police station. He has a few friends that work there."

"Really? Wow! We're getting more done than we thought."

"Just a suggestion, the Chief of the Iacon police doesn't take too kindly to troublemakers, especially insecticon troublemakers. I'd advise you to try not to make him angry." Bee warned.

"I'll take my chances, no one is going to stop me! Not one single mech. If I have to fight the entire department, then I will." Bombshell vowed.

"And I will be helping you the whole way and that's a promise!" Bee nodded.

"And when we find Shockwave, I'll take care of him...personally." Bombshell sneered. "First I'm going to-"

Ironhide listened from upstairs as Bombshell described everything he was going to do in very deep details. He cringed as he heard the details carefully while Bumblebee chuckled. Once he was done, Ironhide walked downstairs.

"Bombshell...I hope you know what your getting yourself into." Ironhide said sadly.

"I know...but look Ironhide, I know we will both return proudly...mabye not in best condition...but proudly! You've have taken care me ever since that dreadful night and I thank you for everything you've done for me. But now...it's time we take matters into our own hands. We are ready." Bombshell explained making Ironhide tear up.

"Good luck kid, and give that scientist a hit for me too!" Ironhide smirked. "So...where are you two going first?"

"Iacon...we believe the police there will supply us with more than half of what we need!" Bee said as they walked towards him.

The three shared a hug before the two friends left the house. Ironhide sighed and walked back to his room.

Meanwhile, Shockwave had just finished cleaning his work tables when he looked out his window to see what looked like a silver pontiac racing by and transforming to check his surroundings. Shockwave knew who this mech was since he saw him a few times with Bumblebee. The silver mech's visor glowed in the dark as he walked around examining the piles of old scrap metal. The mech's claws gently traced light lines on the walls.

"Hmm, isn't this that old scientist's territory? It seems spooky and...just terrifying like him!" The mech wondered.

"Do tell!" A voice from behind sneered.

The mech turned around to see Shockwave staring at him.

"Uh-oh...Shockwave!"

"Jazz, so nice to see you..."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**UH-OH! Jazz has been spotted! What will happen? Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Deadly Secrets

Chapter 5: Deadly Secret

Jazz began to nervously back away as Shockwave kept walking closer to him. Jazz didn't know if he should run or fight. But he didn't get to decide when he found himself trapped between Shockwave and a wall of the lair. Shockwave walked closer and bent down to Jazz's eye level.

"So...Shockwave it's been awhile." Jazz nervously chuckled.

"Indeed it has...but what you doing here?" Shockwave sneered.

"Uh...I was just racing around...checking out my old territory seeing if anything has changed. Apparently you still work in this same lab. Look Shocky I think I should go...besides...I just remembered I need to go to Iacon." Jazz said trying move away from the towering mech.

Shockwave stopped him with an arm and shoved him back into the wall rather harshly. Jazz was too afraid to look Shockwave in the potic so he slid his visor back over his eyes just as Shockwave stood to his full height.

"No time for that Jazz, you know too much. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you!" Shockwave snarled and raised his gun.

Jazz lifted his visor again to reveal widened optics. He never expected to go down this way. He suddenly dropped to his kness and grasped his hands together.

"Oh please Shockwave, don't kill me! I'm not ready to die yet! I won't tell anyone about your location...I swear!" Jazz begged beginning to cry.

"Why would I trust you?" Shockwave sneered keeping his gun aimed at Jazz's face. "You've always been a sneaky mech and hanging out with the enforcers."

"But why would I tell on you? You can kill me easily like you're about to do now." Jazz pointed out. "I'd keep my mouth shut!"

Shockwave thought this over for a minute. If he killed Jazz, nobody would be able to find him...at least for now. More mechs could easily come by though. If he didn't kill Jazz, the mech would probably tell everyone his location. However, Shockwave has known Jazz for a long time and even considered him a friend. He watched as Jazz braced for him to fire. Instead, he lowered the gun.

"You're not going to kill me?" Jazz asked slightly relieved.

"No...at least not now! I have a better idea for you! Come here!" Shockwave snarled grabbing Jazz by his neck and dragging him into the lair.

Once inside, Jazz found himself being shoved onto a berth by two drones while Shockwave opened up a dusty file cabinet to grab something. The drones growled at Jazz who tried not to look at them. When Shockwave approached, he was holding some kind of communications device. Apparently the way to put it on someone was to stab it through the mech. Shockwave harshly stabbed the device into Jazz's hip making Jazz grunt.

"This device will alarm me if you tell anyone where I am or if you try to take it off." Shockwave explained. "Don't you dare test me Jazz, I will hunt you down and use your body as part of any experiment I conduct."

Jazz whimpered as Shockwave approached closer to him. He could tell Shockwave wanted to smirk.

"So I'm stuck with this thing...forever?" Jazz asked.

"For as long as I function!" Shockwave sneered. "Now then drones...give him a reminder."

Shockwave backed away as the two drones towered over Jazz who knew what was coming. The drones proceeded to pummel Jazz for a moment until Shockwave stopped them. When they backed away, Jazz had two swollen optics, busted mouth and was covered in dents as he layed on the berth in pain. Shockwave reached slowly over and grabbed Jazz's visor off him. Jazz gasped.

"No...not my visor...anything but that!" Jazz weakily reaching out for it.

Shockwave fooled Jazz by pretending to crush it. Jazz began to cry but stopped when Shockwave threw it back to him.

"Now get out of my lab while your online!" Shockwave sneered.

Jazz nodded and ran away to find an exit. Once out of the building, Jazz transformed and raced at full speed through the foggy and cold streets. He was too scared to say a word as he kept racing. Suddenly, as he reached the other half of Tyger Pax, he abruptly braked and spotted what looked like a warehouse containing three mechs. He walked past the warehouse to notice it was Ser-ket, Kickback and Shrapnel looking right at him since they had heard his tires screeching.

"Ser-ket? Kickback? Shrapnel?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz? What happened to you?" Ser-ket asked.

"Uh...I don't want to talk about it...more like a _can't_ talk about it...I...I got to go!" Jazz said transforming and racing away again leaving the others confused.

Ser-ket looked back at the insecticons who were shocked by this. What could have frightened Jazz? Meanwhile, Bombshell and Bumblebee were making their way out of Kaon and through a few canyons that circled the highways and other roads. Bumblebee was leading them towards a business owner who sells different types of transports. A drop ship would provide many weapons and a more faster way to travel. Bumblebee knew the mech who sold them, Wheeljack. As they travel their way through hidden caves, dusty paths and broken pieces of machinery, they finally stumbled upon a large air-craft company that was luckily open.

"Finally we made it, it wasn't that bad!" Bombshell said looking at Bee who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Yeah, for you. You're a lot stronger than me!" Bee said catching up with him. "Yep, this place is the same as I remember it."

"You travel too much!" Bombshell chuckled as they walked inside where they were greeted by Wheeljack.

"Bumblebee, it's been awhile, good to see ya!" Wheeljack smiled walking from behind his desk over to them. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Bombshell, we're on a mission!" Bee said very seriously.

"Really? What about?"

"Well, long story short, Shockwave kid-napped my brothers and Bumblebee's girlfriend!" Bombshell said hoping Bumblebee would not catch the term for Ser-ket.

"Ugh, Shockwave. That asshole needs to be put in a place where he'll never escape!" Wheeljack sneered clenching his fists.

"Actually, when I see him. He won't be surviving our little "chat"." Bombshell snarled showing his claws in a threatening way.

"I see, well how can I help ya?" Wheeljack asked very curious.

"We need a ship, something fast enough to get to Iacon." Bumblebee explained as they are led into the large back room storing all the ships.

Wheeljack looked all around for any ships that would be very useful. Bumblebee and Bombshell were amazed at all the advanced ships and designs. Finally after looking at half of the ships, Wheeljack found his trusty old Jackhammer.

"Ah, my Jackhammer. What about this one?" Wheeljack offered.

"But Wheeljack, this is actually yours, are you sure you can trust us with it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Who said it was just going to be you two? Primus no I'm coming with ya, no one drives the Jackhammer but me. Think about it, I'll be your pilot to go wherever you need to. I don't mind closing up shop for awhile. Of course I'll let Bombshell here handle his business when Shockwave decides show his one-eyed face." Wheeljack smirked.

"Nice, Iacon here we come!" Bombshell said.

Wheeljack got into the Jackhammer to start it up. After losing "Rock, data pad, claws" to Bombshell (Rock, Paper, scissors), Bumblebee was forced to sit in the back while Bombshell sat in the front. The roof of the building opened wide and the Jackhammer took off. Meanwhile back at Shockwave's lair, some drones were talking.

"You think that other insecticon may be planning something?" One asked.

"Oh please, it's been 7 years. Apparently he hates his brothers if he hasn't helped them by now." Another spoke before Shockwave cut in.

"That insecticon wouldn't have the spark to try and take me on or come anywhere near his brothers or Ser-ket knowing I will be around. And Jazz had better keep his mouth shut." Shockwave sneered before starting an evil laugh which the other drones joined in.

Jazz was still racing back to Iacon not noticing a police car racing up behind him. Once the sirens blared, Jazz transformed.

"Uh...hey Barricade!" Jazz said nervously.

When Barricade transformed...he was shocked to see Jazz's condition.

"Jazz...your face...and body...what happened? Who did this to you?" Barricade asked.

Jazz just whimpered while tapping his claws together nervously. Barricade thought this was strange...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Is Jazz going to tell? Will the trip with Wheeljack be pleasant? More flashbacks and info on Ser-ket and the insecticons will possibly be shown next time so please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Predacons And Bugs

Chapter 6: Predacons And Bugs

It has been about an hour since they have been flying in Wheeljack's Jackhammer. It was still a little bit early in the morning but Bombshell and Wheeljack were wide awake. For some reason, Bumblebee hadn't spoken a word since they left. Bombshell would occasionaly check on him but Bee would be asleep. Bombshell was starting to get worried for the kid.

"Kid's been asleep for the past hour!" Bombshell said. "Hope he's alright!"

"The kid's probably dreaming about his girlfriend. She's a Predacon right?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah...and judging by the pictures he showed me, he picked a nice femme!" Bombshell chuckled.

"I mean no offense to Bumblebee, but why a Predacon? I mean what are the chances?" Wheeljack wondered.

"Well it's certainly interesting. But hey, they get along don't they?" Bombshell admitted.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was indeed dreaming back to a time when he and Ser-ket were playing around in a warehouse where they usually stayed during the day some point before Ser-ket was taken.

**_In Bumblebee's flashback dream..._**

They were busy deciding on what to do that night. Ser-ket sat in a chair with a list while Bumblebee sat across from her.

"Let's see, we broke some windows, we pulled pranks...I guess next we could...hmm." Ser-ket knew this was a hard decesion.

Bumblebee began to think, he kept looking at Ser-ket's body and really wanted to ask if she loved him. At the same time Ser-ket was wondering the same thing. Since they secretly loved each other, they usually ended up in awkward moments of silence when thinking.

"You okay Ser-ket?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"Uh...it's kinda personal Bee!" Ser-ket lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, trust me, it's nothing you need to know." Ser-ket said rather sadly.

"I understand, hey...can I show you something?" Bee asked walking towards the front door.

"Sure, what is it?" Ser-ket asked as she followed him outside up towards a tall hill. Once at the top, Bumblebee stopped to stare at the sky. Ser-ket flew her way up to the top and looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask if mabye we can watch the stars tonight. Just us." Bee offered.

Ser-ket was amazed. She never thought he would ask that. The sky was pretty clear and many stars were out. Bumblebee offered her a spot beside him as he layed down on his back. Ser-ket eagerly lied down beside him making sure her big wings didn't cover his face. Her tail wrapped around Bumblebee and she laid an arm on Bee's chest.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Bee asked.

"Yeah...and nice weather." Ser-ket agreed.

"I'm glad your my friend! My best friend!" Bumblebee said.

"I'm glad too. We have so much in common, we love to play games, wrestle, pranks, and mabye even a bit of destruction." Ser-ket smirked.

"Mabye it's too early to ask but...would we, you know, work out?" Bee asked hoping it wouldn't anger her.

Ser-ket may have been surprised by the question, but she just sighed. She gently clawed Bee's chest.

"I think we would. It wouldn't be that bad!" Ser-ket shrugged.

"I see...so...you getting cold yet?"

"Well, mabye a little." Ser-ket said before rolling onto her side to hug Bumblebee who blushed. "You're so warm."

"I know...it's pretty nice." Bee chuckled.

Ser-ket suddenly got on top of him and let out a purr. Bumblebee's spark was heating up dramatically.

"So Bumblebee...tell me, have you ever kissed a femme...it's okay if you did!" Ser-ket asked.

"No...I've never kissed anyone. I could never picture my first kiss." Bee said. "Like it will ever happen."

"Well you know...are you scared to kiss me?" Ser-ket smirked expecting Bee to shutter.

"No...but...you want me to?"

"Come on bug, you know you want to! Just one time...do it for me." Ser-ket suggested rubbing Bee's face with her blue razor sharp claws.

"But I don't have a regular mouth." Bee said. "You'll just be kissing this little plate right here."

"You know that reminds me, is that just a piece of your head?" Ser-ket tapped the piece of Bumblebee's head that covered where a mouth usually was.

"Honestly I've never messed with it. Now that you mention it, it is kinda strange why it's there." Bumblebee said curious himself.

Ser-ket proceeded to try and pull it off. But instead of snapping off, it simply lowered down like the back door of a truck revealing a small mouth. Bumblebee and Ser-ket gasped. Bumblebee in fact did have a mouth that was covered completely by the armor. It was just how he was created. Ser-ket purred again.

"Well, well, looks like someone's been trying to hide something from me!" Ser-ket purred.

"Man...why was I created like that?" Bee asked.

"Don't know...so Bee...you ready?" Ser-ket asked. "Just a few seconds that's it."

Bumblebee shut his optics for a moment then opened him again. He was starting to feel comfortable with Ser-ket on top of him like that. He smiled.

"Yeah...I'm ready."

Ser-ket's mouth moved closer to his and both shut their optics as their lips touched. The began to moan as their tongues began wrestling with each other. The kiss they have right before Shockwave came may have been their second kiss, but it was their first true love kiss. This one was just a little test. After 10 seconds they stopped and just stared at each other with amazement.

"Well...that wasn't so bad was it?" Ser-ket smirked.

"It was...actually cool!" Bee admitted.

Ser-ket let out a satisfied growl before placing a claw to Bumblebee's exposed mouth.

"Don't get any ideas bug." Ser-ket purred before slowly lifting the mouth piece back into place making a quiet hiss come from it.

The two began to watch the skies again and stayed close together for warmth. A while later Bumblebee fell asleep before Ser-ket secretly kissed him on the cheek before cuddling with him and recharging as well. They both knew admitting true love to each other and having their real first kiss could wait a lot longer as they considered each other still best friends only.

_**Back in reality...**_

Bumblebee was beginning to wake up and could see Wheeljack trying to find a more clearer view outside as it was getting cloudy. Suddenly as the clouds cleared, there was a huge rock formation right in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bombshell and Bumblebee screamed as Wheeljack shot the Jackhammer up and made it over the formation.

Wheeljack looked back at the other two who looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"Well I see you're awake!" Wheeljack chuckled to Bumblebee.

"That was close!" Bombshell said. "You okay Bee...you barely talked since we took off.

"I'm fine...just did some long thinking." Bumblebee rubbed his head. "And sleeping."

"Heads up you guys...we're getting ready to land in Iacon...now I just need to find somewhere to land." Wheeljack said looking around.

Once they found a good spot near the Iacon junkyard, they proceeded to look around, but Wheeljack stayed behind.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to take care of a few things." Wheeljack said going back inside the Jackhammer.

As they walked around town, Bumblebee was doing his best to remember where everything was at. Other mechs waved and they waved back. Many mechs in Iacon were nice and polite. Once they reached the middle of town they stopped.

"Okay...so we need to find the police station. That shouldn't be hard right?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, the faster we find that, the faster we find my brothers, Ser-ket and crush Shockwave's optic." Bombshell said and they agreed.

As Bumblebee escorted Bombshell to the police station, Jazz and Barricade were just arriving. The enforcers there were usually big and menacing. They loved to pick on Bumblebee and Jazz a lot but respected them since they were considered friends. When Barricade came in helping Jazz to a seat in the main room, the enforcers were horrified. Jazz was carefully sat down and given some energon.

"What happened?" One asked.

"Dude, who did that to ya?" Another asked.

"Shockwave..." Barricade sneered as the enforcers growled and clenched their fists.

"We're here if you need us Jazz!" Barricade assured rubbing Jazz's shoulder.

Jazz nodded as one of the enforcers looked out through the front door.

"Uh boss, there's a yellow and black mech and an insecticon coming up to the door." The enforcer announced.

"Bumblebee's back? With an insecticon?" Jazz wondered.

"Let them in!" Barricade said.

When the enforcer opened the doors, Bombshell and Bumblebee walked in rather quickly. The first thing Bumblebee notices is Jazz.

"HOLY PRIMUS JAZZ WHAT HAPPENED?" Bee yelled running over to him.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, I'm okay!" Jazz assured.

"Let me guess, Shockwave?" Bombshell sneered.

Jazz nodded making the others angry. Bombshell noticed he was getting curious and angry glares back which he returned. Bumblebee walked right up to Barricade.

"Barricade, we need to talk now. It's urgent and we don't have much time!" Bee said staring dead into Barricade's optics.

"Okay Bee just calm down." Barricade said alarming Bumblebee.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? I CAN'T CALM DOWN KNOWING THERE ARE PEOPLE MISSING AND A CRAZY SCIENTIST RUNNING AROUND DOING WHATEVER HE DOES! I REFUSE TO RELAX WHEN MY FRIEND AND HIS BROTHERS ARE POSSIBLY BEING TORTURED!" Bumblebee yelled shocking everyone.

Barricade felt taken back by Bee's outburst but knew he was right. Bumblebee sighed and pushed away his anger.

"I'm sorry Barricade, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's the pressure, too much is on our mind right now. We don't need distractions...we need help!" Bumblebee explained.

"Okay come on, I'll take you to the back room! Follow me!" Barricade escorted Bee, Bombshell and Jazz to the back room where countless file cabinets and a computer were placed. Barricade sat on one end of a huge table while the others sat on the opposite side. Barricade started with Bumblebee first.

"Okay Bee, you first." Barricade said.

"Okay, a long time ago, my friend Ser-ket and I were busy talking with each other alone, but Shockwave apparently was following us and kid-napped Ser-ket and I could do nothing about it. Me and Shockwave were kinda like friends before he went insane and I used to help him pick up things for his lab, but I never saw it. I didn't go to the police because I thought he would find out and kill me. Besides, I know Ser-ket can hold her own so I hoped she would surivive whatever torture she went through and is still online. I just had to move on!" Bumblebee explained. "I miss her."

Barricade nodded while Bombshell patted Bee on the back.

"Now Bombshell, you're story?" Barricade suggested.

"Okay look, many years ago in an alley. Shockwave attacked me, Shrapnel and Kickback and tried to take us. I fought back with all my strength but it wasn't enough and he made off with my brothers. He was able to knock me out and Ironhide came to rescue me. He took me and Bumblebee in, took care of us, trained us to fight better. And from then on, I vowed to track down Shockwave and kill him. And I am still not going to let anyone stop me from achieving my goal. I don't care who it is. Even you...I heard about what you think about insecticons." Bombshell snarled.

Barricade was now embarrased and looked nervous as Bombshell stood up from his seat. Barricade nearly forgot how big Bombshell really was. Barricade and Bumblebee were at Bombshell's shoulder height while Jazz was shorter than all three of them. All three insecticons were actually 2 feet taller than Shockwave.

"What's wrong with insecticons? You think we're ugly? Weird? Creepy? Insane? Stupid? WELL YOU'RE WRONG! I honestly don't care what you guys think. We insecticons are proud cybertronians. We don't let insults and abuse stand in our way. We EAT mechs who dare look at us the wrong way. We are a lot stronger than we look and I'm not afraid to express how I feel or beat the shit out of anyone who insults us. I'd risk my spark for any of my friend's life, Bumblebee's Jazz's, Ser-ket's, Wheeljack's, Ironhide's and my brothers'. So mabye you should show some RESPECT to an insecticon that can easily eat your head...OFFICER!" Bombshell ended his speech leaving the others frozen. Bumblebee and Jazz had to back up and Barricade had sunk into his chair.

"Bombshell...I've never seen you this way." Bumblebee said.

Bombshell was angry but Barricade had to admit he was being honest. Barricade felt bad for thinking insecticons weren't so important. He noticed Bombshell had dug his claws into the table leaving marks. Bumblebee sat Bombshell down who was trying to stay calm. Barricade didn't know what to say at first.

"Uh...I'm...sorry..." Barricade knew just saying sorry wasn't going to cut it.

"You okay Bombshell?" Jazz asked.

"I'm fine...I just needed to get my anger out that's all. I'm not trying to get arrested." Bombshell said in a low voice. "I'm not getting arrested am I?"

"No...and I...understand." Barricade said nervously. "Look I'll uh...try to look up some info on Shockwave's captives and his location."

"No wait...I don't think you'll need to. I have a few answers!" Jazz cut in. "As it turns out...I know where they are!"

Bombshell and Bumblebee went wide-opticed as they turned to Jazz who nodded.

"On my way over here, I saw Ser-ket, Kickback and Shrapnel hiding in a warehouse, possibly the one Ser-ket and Bee used to hang around in. They were in fine condition and even asked what happened to me." Jazz explained alarming Bumblebee and bombshell.

"JAZZ YOU DID IT!" Bee yelled.

"YOU'VE FOUND THEM! WE KNOW WHERE THEY'RE AT!" Bombshell yelled.

"But I can't tell you Shockwave's location!" Jazz said.

"Hey Bombshell, is it possible that your Cerebro Shells could short-circuit the device and take it off without alerting Shockwave?" Bumblebee wondered.

"It's possible, and it's worth a shot." Bombshell said taking one out.

Bombshell carefully placed the shell on top of the device and it destroyed the device. Jazz could feel the electrical surges through his circuits as the device snapped in half and fell onto the floor. Jazz was free.

"That's it, Jazz you're safe. Shockwave can't do anything now." Barricade said.

Jazz wanted to jump up and cheer but remembered the pain he was still dealing with. But now he could tell Shockwave's location.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**I believe there are two more chapters left. Man this story is going away quicker than I thought. Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Returns

Chapter 7: Happy Returns

"Man, I should've known Shockwave wouldn't be afraid to stay in the same place. Well...we should get going." Bumblebee insisted.

"Whoa whoa hold up...what do you say we hit the town real quick? I could go for some high grade." Bombshell insisted.

"Okay sure...thank you Barricade and Jazz for helping us out. I believe all of this stress is going away!" Bee said standing up.

"Hey Bee, you're not sticking around?" Jazz asked.

"Nah, I like to travel, see the sights, you know!" Bee shrugged. "But you'll see me again."

"Stay out of trouble and try not to get killed." Barricade warned.

"I know, you tell me all the time! Jeez! You'll be okay Jazz?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, I'll heal after a while." Jazz assured.

Bombshell got up and looked at Barricade who walked around the table.

"Hey look Barricade I didn't mean to..."

"I know...you had every right to yell at me. I shouldn't have opposed insecticons. You guys are cybertronians just like the rest of us..." Barricade smiled.

Bombshell nodded and he and Bumblebee left the police station and headed towards the Iacon bar that was a few blocks down. When they walked in, they spotted Wheeljack already there drinking some high grade.

"Hey guys...you've been busy!" Wheeljack smirked as they took a seat beside him at the counter.

"Yeah...we know where they are now...but we decided to get a drink before we go. This city is nice!" Bombshell said as Bumblebee ordered them drinks.

Wheeljack observed the crowd and could tell that mechs were looking forward to causing trouble. At one table, one mech was seemingly talking about another mech at a table next to him. Of course most of the mechs there were getting drunk so anything could happen.

"Hey guys...I think there's going to be a fight." Wheeljack whispered.

"I bet...hey wait a minute...is that Warpath?" Bumblebee said alarmed seeing Warpath talking to some others.

"How many people in this town do you know Bee?" Bombshell asked.

"A lot...okay only a few. Mainly him and the people at the police station.

Suddenly Bumblebee is forced to duck when a chair is thrown past him. Two mechs walked up to him and Bombshell but they were more focused on Bombshell.

"You, insecticon, what do you think you're doing in here?" One of them snarled.

Bombshell growled at the question.

"Drinking, why?" Bombshell snarled.

"We hate insecticons! You bugs need to stay in alleys where you belong!" The other snarled.

This made Bombshell stand up and the two mechs noticed how big Bombshell was but they weren't scared.

"Why don't you say that to my face?" Bombshell snarled.

One of them turned to Bumblebee who's optics twitched.

"And you Bumblebee...haven't seen you around these parts for awhile. Thought you'd been arrested for something." The mech growled.

"Arrested? As if!" Bee snarled.

"Look are you guys trying to start something with us?" Bomshell growled actually hoping they said yes.

"Mabye we are insecticon, what are you going to do, bug us to death?" One of them teased.

"I'LL EAT YOUR HEAD!" Bombshell snarled getting ready to lunge.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY!" The mech growled back.

But before Bombshell could make a move he was shoved into the counter nearly hitting the bartender. As a response, Bumblebee stood up to face them himself.

"Get out of my way Bumblebee before I scrap you!" The mech threatened.

Bumblebee said nothing and instead pulled out two guns from his arms making the mechs jump back. Wheeljack and Bombshell were shocked since they never knew Bumblebee had guns.

"Bumblebee...when did you get those?" Wheeljack asked.

"Born with them...meaning I can use them however I like. Now then...get away from my friend before I decide to start a killing spree." Bee threatened.

"You wouldn't dare shoot us!" The other mech said taking a step forward.

"Wanna bet?" Bee asked and shot both mechs into the back of the bar crashing into tables and chairs.

Energon splashed on them as they hit the wall hard. The mechs recovered and were nervous now. Bombshell, Bumblebee and Wheeljack looked at each other before heading towards the mechs growling. The mechs found themselves trapped by Warpath and his friends who were all at one table. Bombshell walked up first and stood over the mechs menacingly.

"You want me to bug ya, I'll bug ya till you DIE!" Bombshell snarled before punching both mechs in the face so hard it felt like a chair had broken against their face.

Then, he brought out two cerebro shells and held them out threateningly. He smirked as best as he could to the others and even Warpath could tell this was going to be interesting. He placed them onto the troublemaker's necks.

"Hey Bumblebee, these guys gave you trouble...you tell me what the command shall be!" Bomshell said.

Bumblebee thought for a moment and whipsered into Bombshell's audios and his red optics widened with interest.

"Yes, excellent...I order you two...to kill each other and whoever is remaining, eat the dead mech, then yourselves!" Bombshell commanded.

The cerebro shell did their job...and the mechs began to fight each other to death. Energon splattered everywhere, body parts were being ripped up. Warpath had to wince as an arm was thrown clear across the building.

"YES...FIGHT...FIGHT...FIGHT...FEED...FEED...FEED!" Bombshell sneered with delight.

He and Bumblebee broke into evil laughter as Wheeljack and some others ordered more drinks to watch the death match. Bumblebee began to notice Bombshell was looking hungry.

"Oh yeah...I forgot you eat mechs...you're hungry aren't ya?" Bee chuckled.

Bombshell in response grabbed an optic and a few crunched gears and shoved them through the slits in his grill mouth. Bumblebee and Wheeljack look away not really wanting to see that. Bee decided to talk to Warpath to past the time.

"Hey Bee when did you get back?" Warpath asked.

"Oh I'm not back, I just needed take care of something with my friend Bombshell. We're heading to Tyger Pax next." Bee explained.

"I see...well, we'll still keep in touch right?"

"Abso-freakin-lutely." Bee said.

About an hour later...the two mechs were killed and the trio were on their way as they got back in the Jackhammer.

"Well this has been interesting." Bumblebee chuckled.

"How are you feeling Bombshell?" Wheeljack asked.

"Good, so much energon...so many body parts!" Bombshell said as they took off.

Hey Wheeljack...how far are we from Tyger Pax?" Bee asked.

"We should be there by nightime." Wheeljack said.

"Wow...okay that's fine! Hey Bee, sorry you had to see that back there." Bombshell apolagized.

"It's okay...you were hungry!"

When nightime hit...the town of Tyger Pax was coming up fast. Bombshell and Bumblebee had fallen back to sleep but Wheeljack was still wide awake.

"Hey guys wake up...we're here!" Wheeljack announced.

Bumblebee looked out the window and watched as millions of lights and mechs could be seen below. It was beautiful, just as Bee remembered it.

"I can't believe it...I haven't been here for years. I miss this place. Can you believe it Bombshell? You're going to see your brothers again!"

"It's just...so..." Bombshell couldn't finish as he began to cry making Bee comfort him.

Wheeljack smiled. These two were developing a friendship like no one had seen before. A tear was coming to one of his optics but he shook his head and put in some coordinates on his GPS system. The GPS showed the location of the warehouses and three energy signitures.

"Guys...I'm detecting energy signitures, all clear."

"Wheeljack, it would be safer to land somewhere where Shockwave couldn't find us." Bee warned.

The Jackhammer landed beside an old factory that was no longer in use. Outside, the wind blew and it was foggy again. The warehouses nearbye could slightly be seen through the fog and Bumblebee tried to identify the one he and Ser-ket used. They marked it with "S+B" in red paint. Bumblebee could never forget that. Bombshell was secretly scared and stayed behind Bee while Wheeljack checked around using an energy reading locator. One signal seemed to be coming closer to them.

"Guys...someone's coming. Be ready...it could be Shockwave." Wheeljack warned bringing out the swords from his back and placing his battle mask over his mouth.

"WHO GOES THERE?" Came a femme's voice.

It sounded familiar and it echoed through the fog. Bumblebee was surprised once he found out who it belonged to.

Yellow optics suddenly appeared nearbye in between two warehouses. The fog seemed to suddenly vanish once they were spotted.

"Um...excuse me...are you...Ser-ket?" Bumblebee asked and he bravely stepped closer to the figure.

The femme's optics seem to widen at the question and she slowly stepped out. The femme was blue, gold and green with huge wings and a long tail with a siphone claw weapon attached to the end. Her fangs and blue razor sharp claws twinkled at the ends. Her feet also had claws on them unlike a normal cybertronian giving her the appearance of a predacon. She smirked when she saw who it was and the horns on her head twitched.

"Bumblebee...it's been awhile." She said resting a hand on her hip.

Bumblebee thought he was going to faint. It was Ser-ket.

"SER-KET! IT'S REALLY YOU OH MY PRIMUS!" Bee screamed running at her and tackling the femme.

The two laughed off the sudden pain and got up.

"Ser-ket, I knew you would be alive! I just can't believe it's you!" Bumblebee said excitedly.

"It's good to see your sexy aft again!" Ser-ket smirked.

But as soon as she spotted Bombshell and Wheeljack she bared her fangs and clenched her fists with a hiss. Bumblebee stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa Ser-ket. These are my friends!" Bee said trying to hold her back.

"Oh...I'm sorry!" Ser-ket said sadly.

"It's okay, I'm Bombshell and this is Wheeljack!" Bombshell greeted.

"S'up!" Wheeljack greeted putting his swords away.

"BOMBSHELL, BOMBSHELL!" Came two voices with one of them repeating.

Bombshell thought Cybertron had frozen when in front of him appeared Shrapnel and Kickback. Bombshell just stared at them for a moment while they stared back. He thought he was dreaming. He shook his head, rubbed his optics and pinched himself. They were really there. He charged them with tears running down his face. As soon as he came close enough, the other two wrapped him into a tight hug as they cried as well. The others watch with joy.

"It's been...so long!" Bombshell cried. "I miss you guys!"

"We miss you too dude, we're glad you're safe." Kickback said.

"We got a lot of catching up to do, do!" Shrapnel said.

"So Bumblebee...the place is just like it was a long time ago..." Ser-ket assured. "Come on in...there some energon waiting."

Inside, Bumblebee was amazed. The place was cleaned up nicely and it seemed to now have an actual living room, kitchen and bedrooms. The stairs that usually led to the bedrooms had been newly refurbished. Wheeljack, Kickback, Shrapnel and Bombshell sat on a couch to talk and Ser-ket and Bumblebee stood in a corner talking.

"Ser-ket has Shockwave hurt you in anyway?" Bee asked worried.

"Well, he's beaten me a few times. But I'm fine...I never complained and I did what I was told. And no he never raped me." Ser-ket said feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"I'm so glad you're okay...when I see Shockwave...I'm going to beat him into a metal pulp." Bumblebee snarled clenching a fist. "Ser-ket I promise, I will do whatever I can to protect you."

"Thanks Bee, I really appreciate it. Look uh...do you still...you know..." Ser-ket was too embarrased to ask.

"Love you? Yes...I love you. You'll always be my girl no matter what! I've never given up on you!" Bee assured. "You still love me?"

"More than anything on this planet. Hey come here, I need to show you something." Ser-ket said escorting Bee to a back room that was used as a closet.

"What is it?" Bee asked cuirously.

Ser-ket lowered the flap on Bee's mouthplate and kissed him which Bee returned. They moaned as they began to rub each other's back. Ser-ket accidently rammed Bee into one of the walls but Bee didn't care as long as he was making out with Ser-ket. They had missed this dearly and wanted to do more. Ser-ket moved her hand down to Bee's aft and dug her claws in while Bumblebee began to lightly rub her wings which were very sensitive.

"I love you Ser-ket."

"I love you too Bumblebee."

After a few more minutes of making out...the two settled on an uneasy decesion.

"Hey uh...you think mabye...we can...uh...continue this...upstairs in my berth? I mean...we don't have to...it's just a suggestion." Ser-ket said feeling lubricant sweat slide down her face.

Bumblebee was surprised at the question. Should they? Dare they? He couldn't decide. He looked back at Ser-ket who looked nervous. Mabye spark-bonding would be a good idea...after all...then she would be truly his. He smiled.

"Yes Ser-ket...I would like that very much! Let's do it so I can teach you a lesson!" Bee smirked.

"Oh not before I knock some sense into ya!" Ser-ket purred.

The two were able to sneak past everyone and finding an excuse to go upstairs at the same time. But Kickback somehow knew them all too well. He once found Ser-ket's diary. One they were upstairs, the fun began...

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Kickback whispered to his brothers and Wheeljack who giggled.

"So anyways...how much did Shockwave experiment on you guys...you look great!" Bombshell asked.

"Well, most of them failed. He wanted us to act more violent and crazy to each other. We'd always refuse and he would beat us...rather harshly." Kickback said. "I'm glad to be alive."

"Yeah, Ser-ket was hating her life as well, she helped us escape through a groundbridge that teleported us here. Ever since then she took care of us and kept us out of trouble, trouble." Shrapnel explained.

"By the way Bombshell...I thought by now you would've switched your name to Hardshell. After all, it was your nickname, and at least to me it sounds better than Bombshell." Kickback suggested.

"I don't know...Ironhide thought the same thing. I mean, what about you guys?" Bombshell asked.

"I changed my name, it's Sharpshot now instead of Shrapnel, Shrapnel. Kickback didn't want to change his, his." Sharpshot said.

"Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt...alright, from now on, I go by Hardshell!" He said.

"That's good, I liked that name anyway!" Wheeljack said.

About an hour later...Bumblebee and Ser-ket returned downstairs talking and looking exhausted but satisfied.

"He-he...all right!" Kickback whispered again to the others.

Ser-ket went to get some energon while Hardshell took a tired Bumblebee to a corner.

"Well?" Hardshell said.

"Well what?" Bee asked hoping Bombshell hadn't figured it out.

"Come on Bumblebee...we all knew what was going on up there!" Hardshell smirked.

"Oh primus...I'm sorry..." Bee said.

"No need Bee, that was brave of you. I'm proud...so did you guys also spark bond?"

"Dude, I can't tell you all that! That's weird! Aw who am I kidding yes we did and we are happy we did!"

"Nice! I hope Shockwave isn't lurking around." Bombshell said.

"Yeah, we're still killing him right?"

"Yep!"

Wheeljack got up and proceeded to the door.

"Hey I'll be back I need to move my ship closer over here!"

"Hurry back!" Ser-ket said sipping on some energon.

Outside, Wheeljack proceeded over to the Jackhamer to start it up when a figure came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"SURPRISE!" Shockwave yelled and knocked Wheeljack out. "That Bumblebee and insecticon are clever than I thought. Time to find out what this bot knows and lure those scrap-heaps out!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**OH NO! Wheeljack's been taken! Will the others find out soon? Will Hardshell and Bumblebee get their revenge? Will Kickback get his aft beat? Stay tuned! Please review! By the way, just a reminder, look up the TFP "Rage of the Dinobots" comics if you want to see what Ser-ket looks like. Or just look her up alone!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Insecticon By Heart

_**Well here it is, the final chapter. But, I never said anything about this being the end of the entire story. Hmm...**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Insecticon By Heart

While Wheeljack was missing, the others hadn't noticed yet and were still talking in the warehouse. Bumblebee and Hardshell were busy on a computer Ser-ket kept upstairs in her room. They were talking to Ironhide who was worried for them.

"Hey you guys, how's the trip? Is everything alright?" Ironhide asked.

"Everything is fine Ironhide, and we did it. Right now, we are at my old warhouse and we found Kickback, Shrapnel and Ser-ket!" Bumblebee explained.

"For real? That's great...I knew you guys could do it. So Shockwave didn't keep them?" Ironhide asked.

"No...they escaped to come here. And...uh Bumblebee can I tell him?" Hardshell asked seeing Bee blushing.

"Fine...go ahead!" Bee sighed and slammed his head on the desk.

"Uh Ironhide, Bumblebee got laid last night!" Hardshell chuckled before Bumblebee smacked Hardshell over the head.

"Whoa, Bumblebee you sly cyberdog!"

"QUIET!" Bee yelled covering up his audios.

"So...now that you've found them...are you coming back?" Ironhide asked.

Bumblebee and Hardshell look at each other nervously. Now they weren't sure. Bumblebee didn't know at all. Ser-ket lived here and she was his girlfriend. It was unlikely that Ser-ket would move to Kaon. But Hardshell however missed his alley and Ironhide's house where he mostly grew up. And Wheeljack would have to get back to Tyger Pax...but where was Wheeljack?

"Bumblebee, how are your friends?" Ironhide asked.

"Pretty good, I saw Warpath at the bar where we kinda got into a little fight with a few mechs but they're dead now. Jazz was beaten up by Shockwave but was able to tell us where are friends were. You should've seen the way Hardshell stood up to Barricade." Bumblebee happly said patting Hardshell on the back.

"So you did change your name!" Ironhide laughed.

"Yeah, so did Shrapnel, he changed it to Sharpshot." Hardshell said.

"Hey...did you ever meet up with Wheeljack?" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah, he flew us here. We haven't seem him for an hour...where is he?" Bumblebee wondered.

Suddenly, an alert blared on the screen. A video feed of a nervous Wheeljack tied up in a lab.

"Bumblebee, Hardshell...if your hearing this. Shockwave ambushed me when I was at the Jackhammer. I'm held in his lab, please come quickly. I believe he going to try and get info on you guys out of me. Please hurry...I have to go...he's coming!" Wheeljack said before ending the transmission.

"OH NO!" Hardshell yelled. "THAT'S IT...TONIGHT HE DIES!"

"If you guys get back...please contact me and tell me your okay. Good luck!" Ironhide said ending his transmission.

Bumblebee and Hardshell raced downstairs tumbling down in the process but got up and told the others.

"Shockwave has Wheeljack. We're going to finish this once and for all." Hardshell anounced.

"I'm coming with you!" Ser-ket said determined.

"No Ser-ket it's not safe." Bee said holding onto her shoulders.

"Bumblebee I'm not losing you again! Shockwave can lay a smackdown on me all he wants, we stick together." Ser-ket snarled and bared her fangs at Bee.

"Alright...let's do it." Bee said giving in.

"What about us, us!" Sharpshot asked.

"Let's all go!" Hardshell said. "Besides you and Ser-ket know that place better than the rest of us...just show us to the main lab."

Meanwhile, Wheeljack watched as Shockwave approached him with two drones. Wheeljack was strapped to a chair and placed in energy cuffs with his arms behind him. He placed his battle mask over his mouth in case he was going to be subjected to severe punishment. Shockwave laughed.

"Alright mech...let's get started. You're going to tell me where Bumblebee and the insecticons are located. Or else..." Shockwave demanded.

"I will never do that!" Wheeljack snarled.

Shockwave smacked him in the face with his gun arm.

"I would suggest telling me before I make my workers beat you into scrap!" Shockwave threatened.

"What the hell do I know? I'm just their pilot!" Wheeljack half-lied.

Shockwave growled and was about to punch Wheeljack himself but decided to let the drones handle it. Wheeljack ended up getting pummeled for a few minutes before Shockwave stopped them. Wheeljack groaned and looked up as Shockwave towered over him.

"Why do you honestly think you will win in the end?" Shockwave snarled.

"Because knowing my friends. They wouldn't dare give up on me. You fail to notice that because you're lonely and have drones to work for you." Wheeljack sneered.

Shockwave had enough and was going to blast Wheeljack in the face when he heard the sounds of drones being bashed into walls. Wheeljack watched as Shockwave turned around to see more drones being flung across the hallway.

"DRONES REPORT!" Shockwave snarled.

Suddenly to his surprise, Bumblebee and Ser-ket appeared walking slowly in with their hands up. Shockwave couldn't believe this. Wheeljack smiled.

"Bumblebee? Ser-ket?"

"Listen Shockwave...we just want to talk!" Bumblebee said cautiously.

Shockwave instinctly kept his gun aimed at him. However his gun shook at the sight of them.

"Drones, take that slagger to the cells." Shockwave ordered before turning back to Bumblebee. "How dare you come up in here Bumblebee and show your face to me. After you abandoned me...I became far better at my hobby. I was sure you would be dead by now or mabye in jail. So tell me, why are you here?" Shockwave asked as walked up in front of Bee.

Bumblebee looked up at Shockwave who was now standing in front of him menacingly. Ser-ket hid behind Bee.

"Uh...well! We just need for you to...give us back Wheeljack." Bumblebee demanded trying to stand to his full height.

"And why little bug would I do that?" Shockwave sneered.

"Shockwave you may be bigger, but I'm not afraid to fight you!" Bumblebee said. "I'll protect Ser-ket and Wheeljack with my life."

"Oh really...Ser-ket...what brings you to your doom?" Shockwave sneered waving his gun around.

"I'm willing to fight you if it's to save my new friends and Bumblebee. I'm not going to be one of your lame experiments." Ser-ket snarled clenching her fists.

Shockwave shoved Bumblebee out of the way and punched Ser-ket into a wall.

"SER-KET!" Bumblebee yelled but Shockwave shoved him again.

"Where's the insecticon? Surely you'll need him to protect you because I know your too scared to fight me...just admit it!" Shockwave sneered.

Bumblebee brought out his guns and aimed them at Shockwave's chest. Shockwave chuckled some more making the others confused.

"I was never afraid to fight you Shockwave...I just never had a reason, until NOW!" Bumblebee snarled.

"Then bring it on Bumblebee, and when this is over, I will gladly take Ser-ket as my servant AND AS MY MATE!" Shockwave snarled.

That triggered Bumblebee's rage and he lunged at Shockwave starting a brawl. Both mechs traded punches and kicks while Ser-ket watched. Shockwave was having a hard time keeping Bee still since he was quick on his pedes. Bumblebee grabbed the cord connecting Shockwave's gun to his back in an attempt to trip him. Ser-ket watched in amusement when Shockwave was hopping around in place trying to get Bee off of him making Ser-ket burst out laughing until Shockwave tried to shoot her but missed. Shockwave ended up destroying some of the machines, tables and weapons in his lab all by shooting them. While this was going on, Ser-ket com-linked Hardshell who was with his brothers fighting off all the drones.

"Hardshell, Wheeljack's been taken to the cells, I believe your brothers know exactly where that is."

"Thanks, Oh and tell Bee so save some fighting for me!"

"Oh don't you worry, by the looks of it he's having a ton of fun not killing him yet!"

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE DONE!" Shockwave snarled and thrusted his arm forward knocking Bee to the ground.

Ser-ket gasped and flew at Shockwave lunging her siphon claw. It opened and grabbed Shockwave's gun and Ser-ket delivered two strong punches to Shockwave's face. Shockwave stumbled back but threw his arm up and grabbed Ser-ket by the throat. Bumblebee recovered and aimed his guns at Shockwave's eye.

"I wouldn't do that!" Shockwave teased shaking the siphon claw off his gun and pressing the hole to Ser-ket's face.

Bumblebee backed off whimpering.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Bee screamed.

"Oh I won't hurt her...unless you let her...HURT YOU!" Shockwave sneered.

"WHAT?" Ser-ket and Bumblebee said.

"Listen up you femme slagger, I command you to pummel the living slag out of that bumbling fool! I want to see his pain, his suffering, and what better way to enjoy, than to have his own mate do it to him?" Shockwave laughed.

Ser-ket attempted to claw Shockwave in the optic but Shockwave flung her towards Bumblebee.

"I WILL NEVER HURT BUMBLEBEE! NEVER! I'LL FIGHT YOU TILL MY SPARK GOES OUT!" Ser-ket snarled claws outstretched.

"You two have failed to defeat me so far. I'm assuming your waiting for that other insecticon to try and fight me. But I'm sure the drones will destroy them. NOW GET GOING!" Shockwave ordered aiming his gun at Ser-ket.

Ser-ket knew neither she or Bumblebee could defeat him. She looked at Bumblebee who looked at her. She began to cry.

"It's okay Ser-ket. Go on and beat me. It will be okay. I promise nothing will change between us." Bee said and opened the flap over his mouth to show he was smiling.

"HURRY UP! PUNCH HIM! CLAW HIM! KICK HIM! DO EVERYTHING!" Shockwave demanded shoving her into Bee.

"I'm so sorry Bumblebee!" Ser-ket cried before punching Bumblebee to the ground.

Bumblebee hit the ground hard before Ser-ket kicked him in his side twice. She looked at Shockwave.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Ser-ket snarled.

"KEEP GOING PREDACON!"

Ser-ket knelt down and started to pummel Bumblebee. She punched his face, clawed his chest, and kicked his sides. Bumblebee cried in pain but she kept going. Shockwave was laughing maniacally. Energon was leaking from Bumblebee and Ser-ket was crying more than ever. Shockwave kept laughing and pointed his gun at Ser-ket in case she tried anything. Meanwhile Hardshell, Sharpshot and Kickback were racing to the cells to rescue Wheeljack. They viciously killed and ate drones along the way. Some drones ran away due to the size of them but were killed anyway. By the time they reached the cells, they were covered in energon...and it wasn't theirs. Wheeljack was sitting in his cell still tide up in energy cuffs. While they were at it, they freed any other still online mechs from their cells.

"Hardshell? Is that you?" Wheeljack asked through swollen optics.

"Yes, me and my brothers. We got ya!" Hardshell said as he and his brothers uncuffed him.

"Hey Hardshell, you go on ahead! I believe you got a boxing match with Shockwave!" Kickback said.

"You bet your spark I do...get him to the warehouse. And...if somehow I don't survive, it's been nice seeing you two again." Bombshell said tearing up. "I love you guys!"

"We love you too!" Kickback and Sharpshot said at the same time.

Bombshell wiped his optics and raced off. As he took off running he felt like he could go faster than usual. He kept going faster and faster. His mind flashed back to everything Shockwave had did. Taking his brothers, taking Ser-ket, beating them, torturing them, making them scream and taking Wheeljack. He kept running, not stopping until he got back to the main lab. Meanwhile, Shockwave had finally stopped Ser-ket from beating up Bumblebee. She cried and couldn't believe what she did.

"SHOCKWAVE YOU'RE SICK! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?" Ser-ket growled before lunging at him again.

Shockwave grabbed her, shoved her to the floor and pinned her there.

"GET OFF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ser-ket shrieked as Shockwave kept her down.

"I'm going to make Bumblebee watch as I beat the the slag out of ya!" Shockwave said raising a fist.

Ser-ket braced for pain but suddenly, Hardshell blasted down a wall and charged Shockwave. Shockwave got up too slowly to react so he ended up tackled away from Ser-ket. Hardshell and Shockwave barrel-rolled into a wall before seperating. The began to circle each other while the others watched.

"So...you must be Bombshell!" Shockwave assumed flexing his good clawed hand.

"It's Hardshell now!" Hardshell snarled flexing his own claws.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" Shockwave asked.

"I know I can...you must be tired after TORTURING MY FRIENDS!"

"Oh please, those two were just a work-out. You may be bigger, but I will prove I'm the strongest." Shockwave growled stopping the circling.

"COME OVER HERE THEN!" Hardshell motioned for him to come over.

Shockwave ran at him with his gun ready to use as a fist. Bombshell got ready and got into a boxing position. Shockwave took a swing but missed and Hardshell punched him twice in the face. Shockwave kept swinging but was missing each blow. Hardshell however was getting in all of his punches. He even used his claws a few times scraping the window on Shockwave's chest. Bumblebee and Ser-ket were surprised by Hardshell's amazing moves. Shockwave was getting angrier and angrier after getting punched a few more times. At one point Shockwave got lucky when he blocked one punch and punched Hardshell in his face. He used this as a distraction to headlock Hardshell. But Hardshell was stronger than he looked. He was able to twist himself a bit, grab Shockwave's sides, flip him in the air and body slammed him on the ground on his back. Hardshell jumped on top of him and started to beat him in the face. Shockwave was going to shoot him but Hardshell pinned Shockwave's gun arm down. Shockwave took his other hand and tried to claw his face.

"Come on Shockwave...I thought you were stronger than this!" Bombshell teased.

"I WILL CLAW YOUR OPTICS OUT!" Shockwave snarled trying to reach for him.

"Hey Hardshell, mind if we join the party?" Came the voice of Kickback who was with Sharpshot.

"What the? Where did you two come from?" Shockwave asked.

"We've been busy. But no more talking, you are so in for it now, now!" Sharpshot snarled and a blast of electricity shot from Sharpshot's antenna's. "I've always wanted to do this, this."

Kickback pinned down Shockwave's other arm while the electricity absorbed Shockwave who screamed. Despite being slightly shocked as well, Hardshell took out a cerebro shell and placed on Shockwave's head where the electricity fried it and began to scramble Shockwave's processor until finally...there was a small explosion and Shockwave's head blew up at the top exposing a fried processor. But the blast only put him in stasis. He didn't die like everyone was expecting.

"I say we finish him!" Kickback snarled watching Shockwave's optic offline.

"No wait...I think...I think he's different now look, look!" Sharpshot said pointing to Shockwave who awoke from stasis rather quickly.

Everyone got into fighting position, but Shockwave didn't attack, instead, he looked around confused.

"Where...where am I? What happened?" Shockwave asked looking at everybody.

"Shockwave? Are you okay?" Bumblebee asked keeping his guns aimed on him.

"Bumblebee? Is that you? Are you going to shoot me?" Shockwave asked rather nervously. "And what are insecticons doing here, and Ser-ket?"

"Wait hold on...you don't remember anything?" Ser-ket asked.

"Remember what? All I remember is watching a show about disecting cybertronian bodies but after going asleep that night...nothing until now. I see I'm an adult though...I must have been out for years!" Shockwave said looking at himself. "Is something wrong with my head?"

"Uh...we'll fix that and we'll explain everything!" Hardshell assured.

Late that night...Bumblebee, Bombshell and Ser-ket ending up telling every single thing Shockwave did since he kidnapped Ser-ket. Shockwave couldn't believe it. It was all strange. He was even more afraid at the thought that he was wanted for countless murders.

"Well after all that...I'm very sorry...to all of you. My motives were highly illogical." Shockwave said. "I hope you guys can forgive me, even though I don't remember it at all."

"Things happen don't they? Just stay away from labs and do something else with your life...alright?" Bumblebee asked resting a hand on Shockwave's shoulder.

"I promise...so uh...you two are in love huh?" Shockwave chuckled to Ser-ket and Bumblebee.

"Yeah...so Hardshell, uh...you heading back to Kaon?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah...I still live with Ironhide...but you're coming aren't ya?" Hardshell asked worried.

"I don't know anymore. I mean, Ser-ket and Shockwave live here, I can't just leave them. But then I can't tell Ironhide." Bumblebee said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll come with you guys!" Ser-ket said. "We would like to meet him!"

"Yeah...we also got to see if Barricade will erase Shockwave's criminal records." Bombshell said.

"Whoa, whoa, I can't fit all of you in the Jackhammer!" Wheeljack said coming over with Kickback and Sharpshot.

"Actually, I haven't transformed in awhile." Hardshell said and transformed into a flying insect and so did his brothers.

"Yeah they're right, about time I spread my wings!" Ser-ket said. Want a ride sweetie?" Ser-ket asked Bee.

"Sure baby!" Bee said.

Ser-ket wrapped her legs around Bumblebee and took off. Shockwave was too weak to transform so Wheeljack offered him a ride in the Jackhammer. Luckily the police station was still open at the time in Iacon and Barricade was surprised to see all the mechs and femme gather there.

"So you guys did find them! But...SHOCKWAVE?" Barricade yelled in surprise.

Just then a bunch of enforcers busted out the front door ready to fight but Bombshell stopped them.

"Hold on, hold on, during our fight, Shockwave lost his memories of every bad thing he did. He's clueless!" Bombshell explained.

"Am I going to get beat up...again?" Shockwave asked nervously.

Jazz was also still there feeling a lot better and was mainly surprised to see Shockwave.

"Shockwave? Do you remember me?" Jazz asked.

"Of course Jazz, sorry for beating you up!" Shockwave said.

"Aw, all energon under the bridge." Jazz smiled. "I feel a lot better."

"And so Shockwave doesn't remember not a single thing?" Barricade made sure.

"Exactly, nothing since we were little." Bee nodded.

Barricade and the enforcers stared at Shockwave who became embarrased.

"Barricade, for all the actions I've caused. I know the victim's families won't forgive me but please don't send me to jail. I need to still focus my mind on the right things to do in life and stay away from experiments." Shockwave explained. "Do I have to do time...possibly for the rest of my life?"

The enforcers talked amongst themselves. Barricade silenced them then ordered all of them into the back room again. They all gathered as Barricade pulled up Shockwave's criminal record. There was a lot there making Shockwave uncomfotable. Bumblebee, Ser-ket and Hardshell sat looking rather surprised. Barricade moved a claw to a red button on the computer and pressed it. All of Shockwave's records in the police database was deleted. Everyone cheered.

"Well Shockwave...you're free to go!" Barricade smirked.

"Thank you so much!" Shockwave said.

"Congrats big guy!" Jazz said.

Shockwave wished he could smile. He turned to Bumblebee and held out his good hand. Bumblebee took it and they shook.

"So you'll be around Bee?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah...just got to take care of a few things!" Bee said.

After yet another long trip, Kaon entered their sights and they were excited. The Jackhammer landed right in front of Ironhide's house who woke up wondering what was going on.

"Bumblebee? Hardshell?" Ironhide asked looking at the 7 cybertronians who were there looking at him.

Both mechs ran at Ironhide and entered a hug. The bond between them strengthen and warmed up.

"We missed you Ironhide!" Bee said.

"I missed you guys too! But...why is-"

"Don't worry, after we were done with him, he doesn't remember a single thing. Just keep it that way!" Hardshell said winking.

"Alright, so...you two have shown that you've grown out of being younglings. What are you going to do now?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, that depends also on what Ser-ket wants to do!" Bumblebee said seeing her and Shockwave come up.

"It's a pleasure Ser-ket!" Ironhide said nodding. "And...Shockwave!"

"Nice to see you as well!" Shockwave and Ser-ket said at the same time.

"Hey listen Ironhide...I just came to say goodbye! I was going with Ser-ket and Shockwave to live back in Tyger Pax. But of course I'll visit." Bee assured.

"I hope so, don't make me chase after ya!" Ironhide joked.

Bumblebee nodded before hugging Ironhide again. Afterwards, Bumblebee walked over to Hardshell.

"Well Hardshell, it was an honor to fight alongside you! And...you and your brothers, are like brothers to me! And I hope to see you guys again!" Bumblebee said beginning to tear up.

"I hope to see you as well kid...and as of right now, you're considered an honorary insecticon." Hardshell said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it!" Bumblebee said holding out a hand.

"Aw bring it in!" Hardshell said hugging Bee.

"Huh, Bumblebee and an insecticon as friends...what are the odds?" Shockwave shrugged.

"Ain't that the truth!" Ser-ket chuckled.

Later...Wheeljack waited for Serket, Bumblebee and Shockwave to board the Jackhammer. From the window of the ship, Bumblebee waved at Ironhide and the insecticons who waved back as the Jackhammer took off into the sky.

"So long Bumblebee...we will cross paths again someday." Hardshell vowed. "Come on guys, I need to show you something."

Hardshell showed them the alley where they once lived. It looked the same. Piles of trash and energon splatters layed everywhere. They looked happy about it and had an idea.

"So...how about we sleep here...just one more night...like old times?" Kickback suggested.

"I agree, we should, should!" Sharpshot said.

"I can do that...lets!" Hardshell agreed.

For the rest of the night, the insecticons layed in their usual spots near each other. Hardshell awoke to see his brothers sleeping like little sparklings. He chuckled.

"Just like old times!" Hardshell said before falling back asleep.

Back in Tyger Pax, the warehouse now housed Bumblebee and Shockwave. Ser-ket and Bumblebee slept together while Shockwave slept happily alone. Bumblebee opened his optics to see a cerebro shell Hardshell had given him laying on the desk beside the berth. He smiled behind the mouth plate.

"You'll always be my friend Hardshell!"

_**The End...**_

* * *

_**And so ends "Insecticon Defiance". I hope you all enjoyed and had a blast. However, a sequel has been made called "Insecticon Legacy". It's complete and ready to read.**_


End file.
